1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There has been a known projector of related art capable of changing a projection lens (see JP-A-2014-137513, for example).
The projector described in JP-A-2014-137513 includes a lens change detector that detects operation of attaching and detaching a lens cover or a lens unit and a controller that determines whether the lens cover or the lens unit is attached or detached on the basis of a signal from the lens change detector. When the controller determines that the lens cover or the lens unit has been detached, the operation mode is switched from a projection mode to a lens change mode, and at least a light source is powered off.
In order to lower power consumption, a projector has a plurality of power supply modes. When the projector transitions to a power supply mode in which power consumption is lowered, the projection lens cannot be moved in some cases, and in a case where the projection lens is not located in an attachment/detachment position where the projection lens can be attached and detached, the projection lens cannot be detached. In this case, to detach the projection lens from the projector, the projector needs to be restarted.